At the Crossroads
by Dread Wolf's Heart
Summary: Make a deal?
1. Chapter 1

"C'mon! I know you can go faster!" You scream as you speed down the suburb streets. You had a clan of vampires hot on your trail. It didn't help that your car was a complete piece of junk compared to EVERYTHING else. A moped would probably go faster. When in actuality you would have made NASCAR proud. Next time, you were just going to snake the impala keys out of Dean's pocket. At least the impala didn't have dents and look like hell.  
Speaking of Sam and Dean, you weren't even sure where they were exactly. You guessed they were probably tailing the ones who were tailing you. You turned a corner amazed that your car didn't roll. Without warning a brunette woman darted right out in front of you. She looked distraught. You tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. Your windshield cracked and you ended up hitting a parked car, you were hoping for a miracle when everything went black.  
Everything was fuzzy when you came to. You heard whispering, and you registered that you were tied to a pole. You groaned and managed to open your left eye. Your right eye was swollen shut. You figured that it was probably from smacking your head off the steering wheel. Your head hurt like crazy.  
"Concussion." A ladies voice said from somewhere to your right. "Isn't it a shame that those brothers don't keep good eyes on their women? First was poor little Lisa, who didn't even get a chance. She was only fighting with her new boyfriend who wanted to hurt little Ben. Now little Benny doesn't have a mommy. Now it's you, the murderer. Soon you'll always have to kill sweetie." She said patting your head and walking around to your left. You felt tears prick your good eye and you tried to fight it away.  
You actually liked Lisa and Ben, They of course didn't know you because Dean had their memories wiped, but you liked them from what Sam told you. Dean himself wouldn't say a thing. You understood however, you went through a similar situation in your last relationship. Then you met Dean, a hunter like you who knew exactly how hard it was to be all alone (romantically), but knowing it was the probably the best. That however didn't ebb the attraction you both had to each other. It was electric. You would have sworn it was a cupid that brought you two together if you couldn't spot them. You and Dean had just meshed well together, sometimes you forgot that you were two different people and not one complete person, but together you were. Even Castiel saw it.  
You of course didn't know that was Lisa when you hit her, but you knew by the look on Dean's face when Sam told him where the vampire's nest was that it had to be where his ex and her son resided. You had facebooked her a few times, and now that you were replaying that life shattering moment you knew the she vamp wasn't lying.  
You were torn from your thoughts when the vampire cut your forearm, she knew you wouldn't open your mouth willingly of course. She then cut her own arm, but that's when a shadow of a man appeared behind her. You figured the other vampires were tracking Sam and Dean but you weren't so sure when the she vamp's head was lying about three feet from her body. You looked up in time to see concern etched into Sam's face.  
"The other vampires are tailing Dean, he let me out of the car in an alley and I may have stolen a car. " Sam said as he looked into your face. That's when you broke down, when Sam was inspecting your face.  
"I killed li…" You began but you ceased to be understandable.  
"Shh y/n, calm down and tell me again."  
"I killed Lisa! Ben's in danger!" You scream as you high tail it out of the building. You let Sam take over driving though; you would never be behind the wheel of a car, not even if your life depended on it. You ran into Dean and Lisa's old house and ran to the back of it. You caught sight of Ben being tied up and the man cutting his arm. That's when the pieces fell together. This man, Lisa's boyfriend was a vampire, a part of the nest. You growled and gained his attention. He appeared in front of you.  
"Hm, maybe I should turn you instead of the boy. I'd love to finally have a mate." He says smiling evilly. Sam stepped in front of you but not before Dean burst into the house covered in blood.  
"Not my girlfriend you son of a bitch!" Dean screamed about to decapitate him.  
"Oh, so she is your girlfriend. Or didn't she tell you. Oh wait of course not. Because she was taken to the nest. But somehow you escaped. Little beauty over here killed our sweet little Lisa. She hit her."  
"How do you know that I knew Lisa?"  
"Our nest have been keeping track of you and your brother Dean. You see our nest was thinning due to you hunters, and so we scouted for new recruits I guess you could say…" He began but was cut short by Dean who sliced his head clean off. You made to run to Ben and untie him.  
"Don't touch him!" Dean screamed. That caused you to freeze. "In fact don't touch anything! How could you!?"  
"Dean she-"  
"SHUT UP SAMMY! y/n HOW COULD YOU!? Everything you touch, everything you do, it sucks! I can't believe you killed her! Her! Lisa was worth ten.. if not more of you! Beautiful, full of life, intelligent. She was worth more! DO YOU HEAR ME! SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! BEN DOESN'T DESERVE THAT! She…she didn't deseve that." Dean says trailing off and turning to Ben to untie him. By now the tears were streaming down your cheek. Your right eye throbbed. You ran for the door.  
"y/n!" Sam yelled as you passed him and tried to grab you. However, you saw and maneuvered around him. You ran straight out of the house and to the car Sam stole. You bought a small box and gathered the other items. You then pulled out the picture of you and Dean that you kept in your wallet. You felt a tear roll down your cheek again as you observed it. You, Sam, and Dean had been in a diner then. Sam had snapped the picture on a disposable camera you had bought just for the heck of it. Dean was laughing, really laughing, and you were just looking at him with pure adoration in your eyes. You loved him with every fibre of your being. You sighed as you ripped the picture in half, and then stuck your half in the box. You then buried it.  
"Where are you?" You asked into the air.  
"Behind you." A male voice said. You turned around to meet the face of a young male in a suit.  
"I want to make a deal." You say voice steady despite the hollow feeling that was eating you alive.  
"Well, I didn't expect us to sit here and play poker." He says smiling sarcastically. "y/n (Y/L/N), wow, a big league hunter. I never thought I'd get to meet you." His smile turns malicious.  
"Enough small talk, I want Lisa back alive." You say.  
"Well, you drive a hard bargain, but I will allow that. I give you half an hour." He said and then he was gone. You smiled, and you felt the tears leak down your cheeks. You sat on the dirt road leaning against the back of the car, waiting for your end. You loved Dean, but you had to accept that he loved Lisa more than he would ever love you. You relived your good memories for the next half hour.  
"I love you Dean, I'm sorry." You said as a last tear dribbled off your chin and onto your shirt as you heard the growling.

"Oh my god! Get out of my house! I'm calling the cops!" Lisa screamed as she walked into the front door. It was a good thing Sam took the vampire body away so it didn't freak Ben out, even though Ben was with strangers he was being scarily quiet on the couch believing his mother to be dead. Dean and Sam's eyes both widened as they caught sight of her. Sam was making his way out the door to go after you after finally scoring the impala keys off his stubborn ass brother.  
The two brother's locked eyes. "y/n!" They yelled in unison after scrambling out of the front door. Dean was terrified now. Guilt was consuming him. He didn't mean any of what he said. He loved you with everything straight down to his core. He was praying and hoping you didn't make a deal with a devil.  
They eventually found the stolen car. Dean was about to check inside the car for you when a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up to find a ripped picture. It was a picture of him laughing. A tear rolled down his cheek as he found it. But where were you? The picture itself confirmed your deal. That's when a hand caught his eye. It appeared to be limp. His heart sunk in his chest. He walked around the car to see your torn up lifeless body. Maul marks covering you from head to toe that could only come from a hell hound. He let out a guttural cry as he dropped to his knees and took you in his arms. He cradled you. He cradled you and sobbed into your hair. Your eyes staring straight and lifeless. He wished he could have saved you, wished he that he didn't say the things he didn't mean. He was just tired of losing people. You gave yourself up for what you assumed would make him happy.  
"You deserved better. You were worth 1000 of me." He choked out.  
At the crossroads, everyone made deals with a devil. At the crossroads, everyone paid a price.


	2. One Week

Darkness, that's all that you could see. So vision was out of the question, hearing? Hmm Nothing. Touch? Well, you felt like you were in a box.. not just any box.. more like a wooden coffin…, Yep! That had to be it.. taste? Well you couldn't really taste anything, your tongue was literally like sandpaper. Water. You needed water, but where were you?

You pushed the top of the coffin.. It didn't budge. So you let your super ninja hunter skills kick in as you began to panic. You didn't have long until you would run out of air. You kicked the top of the box as hard as you could and created a hole. A shallow grave, you were in a shallow grave. Right off the edge of the road that you had died on. You aquired some scrapes and bruises as you shoved the clumps of earth aside. You were dead? Of course you had been. You literally were just being torn at by the maws of hell hounds, and sliced up by demons.

That's right. You killed Lisa in an accident, and your boyfriend loved Lisa more than he ever loved you, so you sold your soul to a crossroads demon, who had only given you a short amount of time. So how were you back exactly? You looked down at yourself, It surely wasn't Cas.. There was no burn mark on your body. There wasn't any shredded maul marks.. Only thin red scars that went down your abdomen that could have been signs of a past attack. You furrowed your eyebrows, and began walking. It didn't matter, you were alive now. Should you look for Dean? Nah probably living it up with Lisa, Sam? Well if Dean was living it up with Lisa it wouldn't hurt to go see Sam… So you began your trek down the stretch of gravel road. Soon you happened upon a library and began looking up Sam and Dean's aliases. You soon found that Sam was currently staying in an apartment, that you made your way to across town.

You knocked on the door, and readied yourself for the initial attack. Once Sam opened the door his eyes widened.

"Don't worry Sam. It really is me.." You began and grabbed a silver knife and cut your forearm with it. You took the cup of holy water he gave you and splashed yourself in the face, and then poured some salt on yourself.

"y/n?" Sam asked and then suddenly you were being squeezed by a big wall of Winchester. "Oh my God! But how?"He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You mean you didn't?"

"No, um."

"Where's Dean?" You ask feeling tears prick your eyes. "Is he here?"

"He was, he left roughly an hour ago." Sam replied. "He didnt make any deals with crossroad demons, he promised he wouldn't."

"Oh I know who he made the deal with, and it's the king of demons himself, a former crossroads demon." You mutter piecing it all together. "We have to find him Sam before it's too late!" You screech.

_With Dean one hour earlier_

"Just please, give me a week?" Dean pleaded to Crowley.

"A week, are you kidding me? I shouldn't even give you an hour!" Crowley cried.

"A week, and I'll do whatever you want for a whole year, a year to do with me as you please. I just want her!" Dean wagered.

"Anything I want?"

"Anything, you saw how deadly I was last time after just a few days, imagine months." Dean bargained raising an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, your little dove, for a year as a knight of hell. Sounds fair." Crowley smirked as the mark of Cain appeared on Dean's arm once more. "Do spend your time wisely with her, I am quite certain she believes you love little Lisa more."

~Two Hours Later~

Dean walked through the apartment door whenever he noticed something was off. He glanced around the crappy little apartment when his eyes landed on her. His breath caught in his throat, and he felt tears well in his eyes as he dropped the pie he was holding and slowly made his way over to you. He stood in front of you just staring as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world.

"y/n?" He asks softly.

"Dean?" You ask back feeling the tears build in your eyes too. That was all it took, and the dam broke. You both threw yourselves into the other's arms. Dean cradled your head as he smoothed your hair down and even though he wouldn't admit it. He cried.

"I'm so sorry baby! I didn't mean any of what I said! You, you are worth so much! I was just tired of losing people, and then I lost you!" He said as his voice cracked again.

"I'm sorry too! I shouldn't have done that. Hell was horrible!"

"It's why I made a deal with Crowley y/n. You, you were too bright, too beautiful for hell and I couldn't just let you stay there."

"How long do you have?" You asked crying wishing you would have stopped him.

"It wasn't your normal deal." He said rubbing his neck.

"Dean what did you do?!" You cried.


End file.
